1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, an image processing system having the same and a method for performing a reservation job of the image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which performs a reserved job periodically, an image processing system having the same, and a method for performing a reservation job of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus forms a visible image on a printing medium based on a provided image data. The image forming apparatus may be a printer, a facsimile, a digital copier, a multifunction device, etc. Here, the multifunction device performs at least printing, scanning, and facsimile functions. As an example of a conventional image forming apparatus, the multifunction device may have a reservation function for printing, scanning, and facsimiling jobs.
If a user uses the reservation function for such jobs as printing, scanning, and facsimiling, it is necessary to set a reservation job, such as select a job to be reserved and set a time of performing the reserved job, each time the user uses the reservation function, i.e., the reserved job and the performance time of the reserved job become null after one use. Thus, after the reserved job is performed, information about the reserved job is reset.
Accordingly, if a user wishes to reserve the job to be performed periodically, such as daily or weekly, the user must periodically set up the reservation job.